


Ain't Got No, I Got Life*

by lazlong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World on Fire (TV 2019)
Genre: AU of Harry Potter universe, AU of World on Fire, F/M, Harry Chase growing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: Parents are the bones on which children sharpen their teeth. (c) Peter Ustinov
Relationships: Harry Chase/Kasia Tomaszeski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ain't Got No, I Got Life*

_Woman and children first! Nation, who does not save women and children, have no chances of surviving. (R.A.Heinlein)._

He, her biddable, bendable and light-hearted boy, born for life of easy joys and bred for unwilling, but unbreakable servitude to her whims and ambition – he, her boy, he returns a man. Returns for an hour, for four abruptly spoken sentences, for a single hug. Intended not for her.

He returns a man with harsh face, his back ramrod straight and wedding ring on his finger, explaining nothing, answering naught, telling nothing at all, her pointed glares and questions bouncing off, not even reaching him. It is not even question of him not answering to her questions that troubles her; it is dreadful limbo of having no power at all over her son, her investment, her property who always, in the end, did as was told to do by his Mommy, who _always_ knows best what _she_ needs.

He returns with a boy in tow, boy he treats as his own flesh and blood, Jan.  
Jan, whose back is even straighter than Harry’s is, who never, ever parts with his white eagle and set of chess, and who always, _immer_ looks right into eyes of person, speaking with him; and you feel compelled to comply with set example set by a mere boy and do the same.

This stranger in the body of her son, he commands her; commands to take _good_ care of the boy, _if_ she wants to see him, her _son_ ever again. It, this commandment, sends panic down her limbs, breeding unease and unsure, not known for so long that she has almost forgotten the feel of it; yet she dares not to disobey.

He, the man-that-once-was-her-Harry, hugs the boy tightly, boy hanging to him as a life-line, whispering something in his ear, she catches the very end of it “..that’s the way life is, _synek,_ just the way life is”, it makes boy’s eyes brim with tears and brings wobbly smile; it makes her hackles raise _(what_ is he saying? _what?_ why can't he speak _human_ language, English!) and her heart pierces sudden ache of terrible jealously of her son never, ever belonging to her again.

And then? Then he leaves, explaining nothing to her; leaving her with boy who mostly keeps silence in perfect, perfunctory English. For first time in her life, she is afraid, deadly afraid not to do _as she has been explicitly told to do_ and do it well.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ain't Got No, I Got Life, (c) Nina Simone


End file.
